Maybe After All
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Seto wondered if he had anything to look forward in the future. Now, he does. [Oneshot, SLIGHT SetoJou]


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never can I achieve such wonderful glory.

* * *

Seto wondered if he had anything to look forward in the future. One-short, slight Seto/Jou

* * *

**Maybe After All**

**

* * *

**

_I wish I could be that enthusiastic._

"And then he walked in and—Seto, he was so cool! I listen to his music and never in a million years would I have thought that I would actually get the chance to meet him—he's such a famous singer and for him to actually visit the school... it's just so amazing, Seto! When he sang today, he just lit up the entire stage and I could only watch with my mouth so wide open and—Seto, are you listening?"

Seto nodded and Mokuba continued on with his story about a famous celebrity performing at his school. As Seto watched, he noticed that Mokuba was getting more and more excited as he talked on, realizing that the spark in his little brother's eyes was bigger and brighter than usual. He couldn't help but smile, watching Mokuba; it was a natural habit to him.

"...and it was right then and there that I decided I wanted to be _just _like him... a singer! He seems so happy with what he does, it just made me wonder how great it would be to be up on stage with people gazing up at you and just being able to perform and have tours and stuff... wouldn't it be wonderful?"

"Of course," Seto agreed, nodding his head, and Mokuba's smile grew even wider. Seto was glad to see this; he liked seeing and making Mokuba happy, even if it was as simple as agreeing with him. Seto had always wished that Mokuba would have a better future than he did. True, Kaiba Corp was one of the most successful businesses in the world, but it wasn't what made him _happy_. He wanted Mokuba to have what he never got a chance to have and that was a career that made him excited to be there working.

Seto knew that Mokuba could go far as a professional singer. Yes, he was biased because, well, Mokuba _was _his brother but besides that, Seto knew that Mokuba had the talent. Ever since he could open his mouth, Mokuba had been singing and every time, it sounded really great. Seto had offered him time and time again to get him a record deal right now, but Mokuba had refused. Seto could understand; Mokuba wanted to do it on his own.

"Well, it's getting late now. I'm going to go to bed. Good night Seto." Mokuba leaped from his chair and gave Seto a quick hug before scampering upstairs to his room, leaving Seto alone in the dining room, stirring his coffee aimlessly. Watching and listening to Mokuba had surprisingly depressed him. Seto was sure that that was not what Mokuba had intended to do, but it had anyway.

Seto knew why. It was the fact that Mokuba was still a child and still had a chance to pursue his dreams. He had something to look forward to in life and something to think about every time he got discouraged and wanted to quit. Mokuba knew what he wanted to _have _in his life.

What did Seto have? He had his little brother that he loves, yes, but eventually, he knew that Mokuba would eventually want to move out and be on his own. It was not as if he had anything else to look forward to in life. Being a CEO at Kaiba Corp was really boring and often stressful, and it was something that he did not look forward to doing at all. And Seto didn't really have anything else in his life worth talking about.

Seto sighed, sipping his now cold and nasty coffee, not really caring how disgusting it tasted in his mouth. He was still thinking: Mokuba had his future to look forward to and something to work towards and Seto had none. He already achieved a job and didn't need another. Seto also already had his entire future planned out. He had already finished with college and school, had a career, and had a family: Mokuba. Seto really did not have any friends. The closest person he had, besides Mokuba, was his secretary, and still, he didn't even know her name. And to be quite honest, Seto was not sure he could expand the family. He wanted to settle down one day with someone, but who would want _him_?

Seto stood up and went upstairs to bed, not really caring about the coffee he had left behind.

* * *

"A dollar is your change and thank you very much, sir."

Seto took his change back and took his black coffee from the lady holding it out to him. He took a seat at a nearby table where his laptop was already set up.

It was a Friday afternoon. In Domino City, it was pouring and pouring, almost flooding the streets. Mokuba was at a friend's house for a sleepover and would not be back until Sunday. Seto had decided on getting away from Kaiba Corp from the day and just decided to work someplace else, someplace livelier. It was not often that Seto took breaks such as this; the last break he took was probably five years ago, but that was because he had to go to college classes, despite the fact that Seto was already considered a genius and did not need it. It felt nice.

As he began to type, he heard the bell ring, signaling the door opening or either closing. Seto didn't really care until he heard a very familiar voice.

"One black coffee to go please."

Seto spun around, a hundred and eighty degrees and his eyes fell upon a blonde man his age putting away his umbrella. He was wet from the rain and his shirt was soaked halfway through. His messy blonde hair was dripping with water and it covered up what Seto knew was honey brown eyes.

The man's brown eyes looked up and it finally met Seto. For a second, the man looked surprised. His eyes went a little huger and his mouth was in the shape of an "o". He blinked and looked away, grabbed the coffee one of the coffeehouse's workers was holding out to him and then came Seto's way.

"Hi Kaiba."

Seto smiled. "Hi Jounouchi," Seto responded as Jou sat down across from him. "How are you?"

Jou shrugged. "Pretty good. How are you? I never see you here, you're normally working at Kaiba Corp."

"Yeah, well... even I need a break sometimes." Seto closed his laptop and took a sip of his hot coffee, his eyes fixed on Jou's.

Jou grinned, a smile that Seto remembered very well. "That's a first. Back in high school, Seto Kaiba _never _took a break. Things change hmm?"

"Course. You're no longer the gang leader I once knew right?"

"Of course, thank God Yugi set me straight." Jou took a sip from his coffee and then glanced at his watch. "Crap. Sorry, but I have to go, a meeting with my workers. But it was really nice to see you, Kaiba."

Seto nodded and stood up, but Jou shook his head. "Nah, it's all right. You stay put. But, maybe we should hang out sometimes, it's nice to catch up with old classmates. I would love to hear about how Mokuba is doing."

Seto looked straight into Jou's familiar opening eyes and immediately nodded, giving Jou his number and receiving his in return. "I would like that too."

Jou put away his phone after having punched Seto's number and made a way to the door, but then he walked back, giving Seto a quick hug from the behind. Seto felt surprised at feeling the other's hug and before he could do anything to react, Jou had pulled away, still having that old smile on his face.

"I really missed ya, you hot head."

With a short wave, Jou made an exit and Seto watched through the window as Jou put an umbrella over his head and crossed the street. Seto looked at his phone at Jou's number for a few seconds before smiling fully, one that he rarely did in public unless Mokuba was there.

That night, when Seto came home and had dinner, he took out his phone again and stared at it once more, memorizing the number. His thumb was on the call button and he kept stroking it a bit, wondering whether or not to press it. He scratched his chin and then he remembered Jou's hug and how—appalled he was—nice that had felt. It felt really nice.

Seto pressed the button and held the phone up to his ear and listened to the ringing until he heard Jou's voice speak.

Maybe there was something to look forward to after all.

* * *

-OWARI-

There's nothing romantic going on really (well, maybe there _is_, just your imagination eh?) but it's implied, I guess if you want to think there's a _romantic _thing going on between them.

My first story in a while... it feels kind of weird, it's as if I forgot how to write Yu-Gi-Oh stories (so shocking I know) I'm really sorry if this story sucks... it's probably not all that original but whatever, I just felt like writing and this came up. And it's so short too! Oh well... it probably wouldn't be better if it was longer so -shrug-

Like it? Hate it? Delete? The only way I'll know if you review so... yeah, you know what to do!

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
